


Between teammates

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Combiner Wars (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Group Sex, Large Cock, Nerves, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, butt touches, femmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: Jumpstream and Dust Up invite Pyra Magna into their berth for the night.





	Between teammates

Pyra Magna lay on the berth in between Dust Up and Jumpstream. This was the first time she had considered doing something like this, though she often fantasized about it. She felt warm and comfortable with her two teammates near. For something deemed unprofessional it felt so right.

"You know I liked you a lot, even before we met." Dust Up said, rubbing a digit on Pyra's chest. Her helm lightly resting on her shoulder.

"Oh I am aware." Pyra Magna spoke in a modest tone. She knew she was admired by many but did not want to make a big deal out of it. Especially not in the berth. Here she just wanted to connect with the lovely femmes beside her.

"So how do you suggest we get started?" Jumpstream blurted out, too excited to contain herself.

"Hmm. What to you to usually do? I can figure out where I fit in from there." Pyra Magna offers.

"Well it really depends upon our moods. We don't always do the same things." Dust Up explains, flashing a knowing smirk to her mate.

"Let's just see where things go." Jumpstream suggested, she placed her servo on Pyra's and gave it a little squeeze. It felt odd taking the lead with someone who was usually in charge, but this was not Pyra's berth. Jumpstream leaned in and kissed the side of her helm, making her cheeks flush.

Pyra smiled to the gesture as her helm was nuzzled on the other side by Dust Up. She felt comfortable between the two. She can't decide which femme she'd like to kiss first. Since Dust Up still has her battle mask on she presses a kiss to Jumpstream's lips. She felt a little clumsy at first but once she got started, she started to enjoy it. Jumpstream's kisses felt soft against her lips, and her cheek felt smooth against her palm.

It had been a long time since Pyra had interfaced with anyone. It was also in the back of her mind that Jumpstream and Dust Up knew each other's bodies a lot better than she did. Despite worrying about this, her thoughts drifted to thoughts of them interfacing. The thought of them getting off together in the very berth where she lay sent pulses of heat between her legs.

Dust Up retracted her battle mask and stole Pyra Magna's attention with a kiss of her own. Her kiss was rougher than her mate's but no less passionate. She felt Jumpstream's lips meet her neck cables, trailing kisses up to her jaw. 

"Just relax and let us take care of you. If there's anything you want just let us know." Jumpstream said between kisses.

Their servos started to explore her frame, curious as to where might be sensitive. Pyra knew she could tell them what she liked but she was enjoying this too much. Was this what it was like to have a conjunx? The sounds of her breath and subtle jolts clued the pair into the fact that most of Pyra's sensitive places were on her neck and chest. They greeted her with playful nips and stroking their digits along these spots.

Jumpstream and Dust Up had taken a moment to greet each other with a deep kiss, complete with glossas and roaming servos. Pyra's engine hummed with anticipation as their servos wandered with more fervor. Pyra's panel was heating considerably. Her spike and valve were both starting to react. Her faceplate flushed more as she didn't want to let on that she was getting this aroused this soon.

"There's no need to be stoic. We want you to enjoy yourself." Jumpstream told Pyra with a playful smile. 

One of Pyra's servos began to rub her panel, she could feel her spike throbbing beyond it. She had become accustomed to her own touch over the vorns. She loved the feel of her own servos, even more so when she was being watched by the pair of femmes.

Jumpstream leaned down to kiss Pyra's thighs while Dust Up treats her to more kisses. Pyra's panel opened with a click, her large spike rising from where it had been hidden. Her valve was already slick with lubricants.

"So tell me how you'd like me to proceed." Jumpstream said to Pyra. Her servos tantalizingly close to Pyra's interface array.

"One of you can take my valve, and the other may ride my spike. Depending on your preferences. When you are ready of course." Pyra instructed. Her voice sounded even toned despite her need.

Jumpstream got off the berth and knelt at the foot of the berth, motioning for Pyra to scoot forwards. Pyra does so, laying so that her legs hang off of the berth. Dust Up lays at Pyra's side now that they have chosen a pose. Pyra took Dust Up in her arms and started to stroke her backstrut. She shivered softly, in response and let out a sigh. She felt warm and safe in Pyra's arms. Pyra's servos wandered down and playfully squeezed her aft.

Dust Up opened her valve cover since she had been laying on her front there wouldn't be room for her spike just yet. Pyra's sparkbeat increased when she heard that click. She dips a finger inside carefully, knowing her digits are larger than what she may be used to. 

She tries to concentrate on the wet heat of Dust Up's valve and not her beating spark. Pyra knows they must have fantasized about doing this and that gave her a lot to live up to. She did not wish to fall short of either of their expectations. Her train of thought was derailed when she felt Jumpstream's glossa on the outer folds of her valve. She was skilled at this, her glossa circling Pyra's node and further upward teasing every inch of her spike. It was a battle for Pyra to keep her focus on fingering Dust Up with this sort of teasing going on.

Luckily for Pyra the mental turn on of being with her and her mate was working in her favor. Dust Up's engine was purring from the contact as well as watching Pyra and Jumpstream.

As Pyra feels Jumpstream's digits enter her she moans, her optics falling shut for a moment. Dust Up smiles softly, just having Pyra Magna in her berth was enough to make her happy. Pyra nuzzles her to show her appreciation. Dust Up then straddles Pyra's abdomen and presses a kiss to her helmcrest. She runs her servos up and down her chest then her sides.

"Lower yourself on to my spike when you are ready." Pyra spoke, looking at Dust Up. From her point of view she sees Jumpstream's servo appear to spread the folds of Dust Up's valve so that she may enter.

Pyra skillfully guides the tip in, hands underneath Dust Up so that she would be secure. Dust Up slowly lowers herself down onto her shaft. She groans deeply once she's down to the hilt, straddling Pyra's interface.

"Comfortable?" Pyra asks, using her servos helping to support Dust Up.

"For the most part. I'm still getting used to being so...full." Dust Up admitted. 

"We will take it slow then. Jumpstream can enter me when she's ready. She knows your body well and can choose the pace." Pyra tells her, still holding Dust Up's hips firmly in her grasp.

With that Jumpstream uses her digit to guide her spike into Pyra Magna's valve. She presses in slowly, taking in the sensation of her warmth. Her hands find Pyra's thighs to steady herself as she begins to move. She does so gently at first knowing she leads Pyra's movements into Dust Up.

It's challenging for her not to speed up, how she wanted to frag Pyra into the berth right then and there. She knows better of it and starts to move slowly. Thankfully with Dust Up riding Pyra's spike she's close enough for Jumpstream to caress, making them both feel connected as she wraps her arms around her from behind. Her hips begin to glide, following a natural pace with Dust Up in mind. Pyra's frame responds to this by adopting the same pace. Her servos explore Dust Up's frame as her optics admire her form.

"I think you can go a little harder now." Dust Up told her mate. 

"Alright, just tell us if it's too much." Jumpstream replied. She started to move harder and faster. Her servos squeezing Dust Up's sides as she experienced the pleasures of Pyra's valve.

Pyra's engine purrs softly to the sensations building both inside her and upon her spike. She rocks her hips back and forth to Jumpstream's lead, letting out the occasional moan. Dust Up begins to move up and then slam back down onto Pyra.

Pyra matches her pace as she does this. She bit her lower lip, servos gripping the sheets. There is an expression on her face of adoration and want. Its easy to follow the rhythm of Jumpstream's thrusts as Pyra can feel her spike pumping in and out. This is a double edged sword as it's also easy for her to lose herself in the sensation. There's a certain sparkle in her optics as they drift over Dust Up as she seems to bounce on her spike.

In this moment Pyra takes charge, rubbing her digits over Dust Up's swollen node. The pads of her digits run over it, taking in the warm slick sensation. The feeling of her digits softly grazing and then firmly rubbing served to tease Dust Up, making her want more.

Jumpstream is aware of her mate's needs and begins to thrust more insistently. Pyra is well aware of what this means. She responds by using a firmer touch to massage Dust Up's node as well as continuing the pace that Jumpstream had chosen.

Pyra gains a confident smirk when she realizes how much Dust Up and Jumpstream are enjoying themselves. She clenches down just enough to gently squeeze Jumpsteam's spike, earning her a loud moan out of the femme.

"That's it, overload hard for me and Jumpstream." Pyra purrs as she feels Dust Up begin to climax. She shows her node no mercy with the teasing causing Dust Up to tremble as she overloads. Jumpsteam looks on, giving her mate's aft an encouraging rub while she rides out her orgasm.

"This has been a most interesting way of combining, but I think I may want to dismount." Dust Up manages to jest as she carefully rises off of Pyra's still erect spike. Since she feels sore in more ways than one she settles comfortably next to Pyra.

"Guess it's up to me to finish you." Jumpstream teases.

"We will see who finishes who." Pyra Magna boasts, engine revving proudly. She deliberately clenches down upon Jumpstream's spike making the femme quiver in response.  
Jumpstream grips onto Pyra's thighs, fighting not to overload. She wants to give Pyra the good, hard fragging she deserves. Her hips writhe forwards and back, giving her all to pleasure her leader. Pyra moans deeply to this though she quickly retains her composure.

She smiles to Jumpstream's valiant effort, however she's determined to make her come undone first. Despite it being a while for Pyra she's able to hold back for now. It's understandable as it's taken her this long to settle down. She knows to be patient with herself and focus. Her moment will come when it's ready.

Pyra repeats the clenching motion, her valve embracing the spike within. Jumpstream's helm eases back as she lets a heavy breath roll free. "Just like that." Pyra Magna purrs, encouraging her to relax and enjoy herself. 

Within moments Jumpstream's hips twitch signaling the fact that she's about to overload. Pyra reaches down to caress Jumpstream's helmchrest as her frame begins to shake, finally overloading hard for her. Pyra wraps her legs around Jumpstream to make sure she finishes inside, relishing the feel of warm transfluid.

"But I haven't made you overload yet." Jumpstream manages once she's able to speak.

"Not yet, but you can if you are willing." Pyra suggests, tracing a digit along Jumpstream's jaw to tempt her.

"I am willing." Jumpstream allows the words to fall naturally from her lips.

"I was thinking I would return the favor and give you a good spiking." Pyra Manga replies. Her servo running down Jumpstream's chest and looking into her optics. Jumpstream flushes softly in response.

"Let me get comfortable." She said, hopping up on the berth and laying on her front. She spreads her legs so that Pyra could have a good look at her valve which was already soaking wet. Pyra repostitons herself behind Jumpstream so she can slide her spike inside. It's fairly easy to do considering that Jumpstream is relaxed from her previous overload. She utters soft moan once Pyra is fully in place.

Dust Up nuzzles into Jumpstream now that the two are both laying together. Even if Pyra is on top of her, Dust Up can still kiss Jumpstream from the side. Even just being able to hold her servo to provide closeness is enough.

Pyra frags her hard and fast against the berth, showing the strength of her powerful frame. It takes good physical dicipline to keep the right ammount of roughness to be pleasureable. Jumpstream moans into the berth so that it muffles the sound. She changes her pose so that her aft is in the air to change the angle. Pyra's optics are captivated by the sight of this as are her servos. Her spike begins to throb and pulse within.

Pyra lets out a lustful growl as she pulls out to paint Jumpstream's back with her transfluids. She strokes her spike quickly to extend her overload as much as possible. She's shameless in the afterglow, her digits pressing inside to finish what her spike had started. Pyra wishes that she could have lasted a moment longer, but that would be quite difficult after all the things she had done tonight. Her digits work in and out, her thumb rubbing against Jumpstream's node. Pyra does this until she's bucking against her servo, overloading so hard that lubricants spill out over her servo.

Finally Pyra allows herself to lie down on the berth, the other two femmes scooting to make room. Pyra's chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch her intake. Once she's caught it, she realizes the mess she has made.

"I uh, could use a cleaning cloth." She admitted, looking at Jumpstream's streaked back.

"Here." Dust Up spoke, handing Pyra one that she had kept in the berthside table.

Pyra Magna takes the cloth and wipes down Jumpstream's back. She didn't realize she could overload that much fluid, but then again it had been a long time since she had interfaced. That, and the teasing was very drawn out.

"I would have caught it in my servo if I had thought of it. I am pretty worn out." Pyra admitted.

"I think it's kind of hot to tell you the truth." Jumpstream remarked, turning her head to smirk at Pyra.

"You can stay the night if you want." Dust Up offered, she wrapped her arms around one of Pyra's and curled up.

"As long as it's alright with Jumpstream." Pyra stated, not wishing to impose.

"You don't see me complaining." Jumpstream managed. He optics were already easing shut, her helm resting on her folded arms.


End file.
